The Black Order
by TheDoctor1111
Summary: In the year 2125, a time when humans no longer walk the world above. Most have died others have gone into hiding. All except one. A young boy destined to prove himself must make a life for himself on a world where humans never prosper. (My OC, balto characters and my friends OC)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Balto that is all...

Prologue: The Beginning

Year 2125, the city of Seattle people screamed, shouting, signs says "Kill all humans!", "Kill the apes!" and people with weapons ready to fire. Meanwhile, the two married couple running away from the angry mob, the husband pulled his wife hand while she's holding her baby. The husband wore a ripped up, dirty t-shirt, with blue jeans that have holes, and some two jogging shoes with one rip open shoe on his right foot. And his wife she's wearing also ripped up jeans, no shoes just dirty socks, long white t-shirt reaches her thighs and a short brown blanket over her head.

The husband pulled her into the dark alleyway between two big buildings.

"We cannot... run for long..!" The husband panted almost out of breath

"I know honey... but we don't know...where to go hide at...!" The wife responded

"Maybe we hide in the sewers... at the bottom of the city." he said catching his breath

"N-No... we can't because our baby boy can't survive that long... we need to find somewhere else except here!" She refused

"But where babe, we don't know anywhere else in the world! We're surrounded by these... beasts." he went towards and holds her hand then stares at her

She realizes he was right, suddenly a hovering car stopped in front of them. They gasped and the husband went behind his wife to protect her, then the door of car opened. And a furred woman came out and said "Come on get in!" She shouted and moving her paws fast

The couple got surprised what just happen they don't know what to say suddenly his wife moves in front of him.

"M-Mary... is that you?!" She stuttered

The woman smiled and said,

"Mhmm it's me... we explain later we need to get you two out of here!"

They nodded and ran to the car, as they got in the car the sighed of relieve. And the husband says,

"How the hell you two find us?" He asked

"As I said we'll explain later... now step on it Mark!" She shouted to her husband

"No problem hon, hang on tight this gonna be a bumpy ride!" As he said and stepped on the gas car peddle and the car accelerates.

Everybody hang on tight and the wife holds her baby, they drove between cars of freeway traffic, dashing through neighborhoods. It took them an hour to get their house, the two dirty couple remembers the neighborhood, and they used to live this street. As they kept driving the wife saw their old house pass by.

"Hey girl, is that your husband or brother?" Mary asked with a smile

"He's my husband his name is Haku Nomura." She introduced

"Ohh he's Japanese can he speak English? Konnichiwa, dooo you speeeak English?" She asked Haku

Haku got awkward and he answers

"Yes I do speak English I was born in America just like you..." He answered

And everybody went silent and became awkward in the car.

Ten minutes later...

They still silent of the conversation they just had and the baby is giggle and reaching his little soft baby hands and wiggles his whole body smiling.

"Guuuhdhbskjndndnaaaa!" The baby giggles trying to say words

And the mother looks at her baby and smiled, her face is so beautiful with a white smile as the baby smiles and laughs. She has black long hair and smooth and her eyes...its very light brown.

"Oh! I forgot your name?" Mary asked her friend

"Oh my name is Emily." Emily replied

"Oh...Emily that's a wonderful name...it's been twenty-four years since we saw each other after the war..." She smiles and then went to a straight face since she brought up the war.

"I know...it was so awful since that day...and our kind... been erasing from the world. Now it's just us in the god forsaken world full of hate, discrimination and violence..." Emily frowned

Haku wrapped his arm around her and leaned in then kissed her on the head for comfort.

"Don't worry Emily...everything's gonna be alright, first we gonna take you two to our place and we make you some coffee, how's that sound?" She offered and smiles

"That will be lovely Mary...thank you and Mark for all you done for use." Emily responded and smiles back

"No problem I'll do anything for a old friend of mine."She chuckles

Emily smiles and chuckles back

Meanwhile, they got in their house as fast as they could to not make a scene. After that, they have two kids and both foxes one a girl and two for the boy. Emily smiles at them saying hello then sats down next to her lovely husband. Mark in the other hand is making coffee in the kitchen and even Mary talking quietly.

"Mary we cannot hold them in here for long they gonna catch them and kill them..." Mark whispers to her fox wife, Mark looks a strong buff fox, wearing a tight sweater, wearing blue jeans and square black glasses.

"I know but... I have to help them plus they have a baby I can't just kick them out or betray them. They are a nice family Mark and they needed our help...just please let them stay?" Mary begged

Mark stayed quiet and thought about it and he sighs "Okay... we let them stay and let's try to keep them safe, okay?"

Mary nodded and she kisses him on the lips and gives the coffee to the couple.

Meanwhile at the city hall of Seattle, the major watches the news of two humans escaping from the mob, the got angry and slam his fist on his desk and his water fell over.

"God fucking dammit those humans!" He shouted in rage

"Sir. What shall we do?" Said the US agent

The major turned around and said with a mad look on his face.

"Find those fucking humans...bring them to me and so I can fucking kill them! Now GO!" He command him and his men

"Yes sir we search high and low for you." He nodded his head left the room

The major looked the window, outside is dark, cold and rainy and the major hated humans since the war and his goal is to kill them all at once.

To be continued...in Episode 1 of the Black Order.

**_Hello everyone it's been a very long time since I wrote stories and now I'm still continuing write but still busy most of the time. Well see y'all later! :D_**


	2. Episode 1: The Capturing

_**Disclaimer: I don't Balto, also this a fucked up shit is gonna happen you should read! :D  
><strong>_  
>Episode 1: Capture the Innocents...<p>

Three hours later, the foxs kids playing in the corner with the baby. They laughed as they playing with the human baby and playing their toys having a good time. As for the parents they just sitting on the furniture and drinking coffee and some muffins that Mary made.

"Your children are so adorable, they're so friendly to our baby." Emily smiled

"Yep they're my happy little babies."Mary chuckles

As Mary and Emily are talking to each other and catching up,the husband's on other hand gotten along with each other talking about sports, what manly shows they watch and whatever manly they like.

"So what are your children's names?" Emily asked took a sip from her coffee

"Oh their names are Jessie and..." She paused

Mary turned around to Mark

"Hey Mark what is our son's name?" She asked her husband

Mark became confused and awkward in the same time but Haku and Emily are more confused. Mark shakes his head gently and drifting back to reality.

"Our son's name is Alex honey." Mark respond

"Oh okay thanks hon! So yeah his name is Alex darling. "Mary waved happily and turns back to Emily

"Well that was awkward... how in God's name she didn't know her our son name..." She thought

"Oh that's a cute name! Who's the oldest?" Emily asked and smiles

"Oh they both born at the same time so they are twins haha!" Mary laughs

"Oh really? I didn't look at them closely." Emily looked back at the two

Mary was right they look like exact same Alex and Jessie have the same colored fur, smile, ears, eye color. But they different, one is a boy and other is a girl.

"So they are the same age?" Emily asked and went back to Mary

"Mhm, they're five years old." Mary smiles

They both laughed happily and suddenly the door knocked hard.

"Open up!" Someone answered

Everybody paused and the children got scared. Mark went to Mary and Emily quietly.

"Emily dear go hide and take your child with you." Mark whispered

Emily nodded and went to Haku. Suddenly they kicked the door and yelling outside the door.

"I know you have humans living with you so open up! You have ten seconds to open up before I kick this door!" The man shouted

The family acted quickly, Mark grabbed the baby and hid him in their bedroom closet and calms the baby to sleep. Mary and Emily panicked and Emily started sweating.

"One!" The man counted down

"Two!"

They gasped, and Mark ran back told the kids to hide in their parents closet with the baby, they nodded and ran to the closet and hid quietly.

"Three!"

"Four!"

Haku hanged on to Emily with his dear life and Emily hugged him tight and closes her eyes. And Mark and Mary does the same waiting for the countdown to stop.

"Five!"

"Six!"

"Seven!"

"Eight...Nine... last chase to surrender!" The man shouted

Evrything went silent with no response

"Ten!"

The man nodded and moved out the way and his man broke the door open. They screamed and went towards the human couple. They shouted and Mark and Mary pulling the strong men's arms loose suddenly the guard punched Mark in the face slam him to the floor and knocked out. Mary screamed at Mark when the man hit him then the other guard came to the side and slapped her in the face hard and blood came out.

The human couple screamed and wiggled trying to get out. Emily got loose of the man's grip and went towards her friend Mary suddenly the man outside went towards Emily and grabbed her hair and pulling her hard then dragging her. She yelps, screaming as he pulled her hair, she trays to hit his paw to let go. The men wore a black tuxedo, with black sunglasses, one is a wolf and the other is a white muscular tiger.

As they dragged the human couple of the house they thrower them into the big metal van then droves off. And another neighbors saw what happen and out of their houses with umbrellas.

Couple of minutes later, Mark worked up and groans of the pain he felt blood on his cheek and drips down his mouth. Then he saw Mary on the floor passed out then he went towards Mary shaking her to wake up. A few seconds later, Mary worked up and Mark smiled at her and hugged her so dearly. Mary started crying and she hugged back.

"I'm so sorry...I tried to save them... they're too strong!" She cries with full of tears

"That's okay Mary...it's gonna be okay.." Mark hugged her tight to comfort her and she cries more

Moments later at downtown Seattle, the guards kick the door of the majors office and dragged the human couple then dropped them to the floor. The major grins darkly.

"Do you think you gonna escape me from the whole city?"

Haku got a angry look on his face and stared at him

"Of course...because you fucking beasts always wanted to kill humans and get rid of their existence!" Haku shouted

The major got angry and kicked Haku in the stomach and punched his face, and Haku grunts and blood spilled out from his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up you little piece of shit!" The major shouted

Emily shouted what he did to her husband

"Haku-san!" Emily shouted and cries and reaches her hand out to Haku then Haku does the same but the major stepped on his arm hard and broke his arm, and Haku scream of the painful, pain of his arm.

Emily saw blood from arm then his bone from his arm and she was in shock and tears came out from her eyes like seeing a horror movie. The major laughs at him as he broke his arm then Emily had enough and shouted him to stop.

"Please stop hurting my husband please!" Emily shouted and begged for mercy

The major looked at Emily and gasps then the major told the guards to step outside and leave Emily and him alone in the office. They nodded and pulled Haku back legs and closed the double door in front of him and he shouted to his wife.

"Emily!" He shouted behind the door

The major bend down to her level and lifts her head to face. He is a huge orange tiger, he is built with strong muscles, with a dark brown tuxedo, and fangs coming out from his mouth. Emily trays to wiggle free but the tiger grips on her crotch and she gasped and stood still.

"That's a good human... you're such a beautiful woman...beautiful to fuck with!" He darkly smiles and slaps her ass.

Emily wiggles free and ran towards the door and she tripped by him. The tiger went towards Emily and growls and licks her neck and she moans then wiggles gently.

"Good girl...I want more of that." He whispers in her ear then growls of lust

Then the tiger slides his paw into her pants trying to finger her, she gasps and pulls his paw out of there. The tiger sighed and grabbed her both arms tight and went back to finger her. He rubs her vagina with his finger and Emily moans and cries in tears, then he sticks his finger inside her pussy and she gasps when he entered his finger inside her pussy.

"Ahhh...naggh!" Emily moaned

"Ahh yes that's my good girl." He licks her face

Then he pulled down her pants and saw her pussy all wet and then he bend his head down and sticks his warm, wet tongue inside her then started eat her vagina. Emily moaned loud as the tiger slurps her pussy and pushing his warm tongue in and out. He turned her body around her chest and he pushes his muzzle in her vagina and keeps eating and slurping. Emily moans more and blushes as the tiger eating her like a feast. The tiger enjoys the meal and wags his long fluffy tail around, as he keeps penetrating her, his cock became hard and transforms into a big bulge from his pants.

Then he slides his paw inside his pants and rubs his cock inside. Then after the penetration he moves his muzzle away and unzips his pants and Emily breaths heavily and blushes what just happened. The tiger pulls his long, hard and warm cock out the he gets the lube from his desk and started pouring a lot of lube his cock and rubs it down till it gets all slippery.

After he pours the lube and his cock is all wet and slippery he slapped her ass and jiggles then Emily gasps as he slapped her ass.

"Now it's time for breeding!" He grins darkly and sticks his cock inside her pussy

Emily screams and moans loud as he entered her and the tiger moaned then he started thrusting his member inside of her fast. As the tiger slam his body with his cock every thrust, every moan, and every slap from his big saggy balls hitting her pussy they both moans and the tiger came inside her.

Emily felt his warm tiger semen inside and moans with pleasure. The semen drips down and makes a little puddle of it in the floor. He panted heavily and takes his cock out.

"Ahh man that feels fucking good... I did it that so fucking much!" The tiger

"Man it's too bad you can't be my pet...but you and your husband are going to die today and everybody is gonna see it happen cheering for your death." He grins

He got up and cleans himself up then grabs a blanket from the closet and throws it at her. Emily cover herself up and gets up silent without a word, he shoves her to move faster and she moves quickly to the door. As she opening the door she ran to her husband crying and Haku hugged her tight with one arm. The tiger walks up to them told the to get up, as they got up they all walked outside.

The guards tied them a electrical wiring wraps around their wrists if they move the wire shocks them with electricity. And everybody from the whole city cheering and throwing carp at them they threw rocks, soda, eggs and even their spit. The tiger smiles and laughs inside that he caught the humans.

Few minutes later, Mary and Mark ran through the crowd and saw the Emily and Haku tied up. Suddenly a huge horse walked out of the building wear a metal gloves with electricity running through it. Mark and Mary went shock when they saw the the gloves, the crowd went wild and saying "Kill them Now!" , "Destroy those two!".

The major nodded to the horse to kill them and the horse went towards them and put his hoofs on Haku's and starts charging up and Haku starts to sweat then starts the makes more noises. Suddenly the glove on Haku's head shocked Haku and he started to scream, Emily saw Haku screaming and she shouted him to stop she moved the the wire shocked her in electricity she screams and falls on the floor. Haku continues screaming and Emily on the floor and looks at Haku, she's feels helpless to help her husband then suddenly Haku scream became loud then his head exploded with blood and eyes popped out and pieces of his brain flew off of him. The horse let's of Haku headless body fall to the floor... everybody went silent, blood was everywhere on people's faces and Emily's face too also Mark and Mary's faces went fully shocked and not saying a word suddenly everybody cheered happiness of the male human died. And Mark and Mary fill disgusted of the people cheered for that horror scene. Then the horse grabbed Emily's head and she gasps and screaming then he charges up the glove. Emily tears pour down on your red cheeks her eyes are wide what she seen. She saw her husband got killed, people cheering, the major fucked her, Mark and Mary also the kids... and even her child in their home sleeping quietly.

Right before the gloves off she said in her mind...

"Mary...Mark take care of our baby while we are gone... tell him that we both love him very much...and we gonna miss him growing up...God bless you Mark and Mary...goodbye to you...Link." she closes her eyes and tears pours down more then the glove went off and shock on Emily's head then she started to to scream.

The crowd cheered louder and the Fox couple looked away from the horrific scene and they both cried. After Emily scream her head exploded just like Haku died. Her body fell and blood splatter the concrete floor, the Fox couple went to their car and droves off to their home...

To be continued on Episode 2...

_**Hey everybody sorry for the big mess like Emily had sex with the big male tiger the major of Seattle, the bloody gore, violence and shit. Like I said in the summary it's gonna be fucked later on in the story. I hope you guys like it leave a review comment on my story if their any questions or errors I need to fix, astronauts! :D**_


	3. Episode 2: Holding memory and Safety

Episode 2: Holding memory and safety…

Two hours later, Mark and Mary came back from downtown also done what they saw. They walked in quietly and the kids ran towards them and hugged them, they cried of fear and happy in the same because their parents are safe. Mary hugs both of them and Mark went to the room and closed the door behind him. Mary told her kids to help her find a big piece of wood for the door.

"Hey kids can you help me find a big piece of wood from the backyard storage? After that, you can decorate whatever you want after we done, how's that sound?" Mary smiles and rubbing their heads

The kids went happy and nodded and ran to the patio door goes to the backyard.

"Hurry mommy it's gonna be a busy afternoon!" Alex shouted happy and Jessie nodded in agreement

And Mary smiled at the two and looks to the right, through the hallway looking at the closed room where Mark sits there in silent. She stood up and thought that he needs alone time. And she went towards her children and went outside.

"Be careful and don't touch daddy's thing okay?" Mary warned them

They both nodded of her reason and ran to the storage funny and giggling.

Meanwhile in the room, Mark sat on the bed looking at the floor what just happen this afternoon and he thought about Haku and Emily. Then suddenly baby Link came out crawling under the bed giggling make gibberish words, Mark smiles at Link picked him up from the floor.

"Hey little buddy... what are you doing under that bed?" Mark licked Link's head and Link giggles and wiggles that might be tickling him

"What is your name anyway...your folks never told us?" Mark closed his eyes trying to figure out his name

Suddenly, the wind blew a cool breeze around the room and a little mist of white dust touched him and a hand pulled out from it and touches Mark's shoulder and whispers to Mark's ear.

"Link..." it whispered

Mark opens his eyes and got a chill down on his back the looks behind him but it's just a window cartons moving from the breeze.

"Emily...is that you?" Mark looks around and nobody is in the room but him and Link then everything went silent

"Huh... I thought I heard her say something?" Mark schools his head then looks at Link

He thought in his head and then a name popped out from his head repeating so many times.

"Link...your name is Link Nomura, isn't it?" Mark looks at Link and baby Link smiled happily

"Huh... Link what a cool name for a human...Link." Mark lifts Link up

"Well Link... I gonna take good care you...so does Mary and the kids." He looks up at Link then Mark teared up and his tears pours down from his eyes and seeing flashbacks of Haku and Emily got executed from the public.

~flashback~

People cheering and hollering out loud, Mark sees Haku gets killed first and seeing blood and brain guts spreads all over the place and then kills Emily and the same time as Haku got killed. And also hearing the crowd cheering even louder as they both died in front of them... Mark got angry at the people being like... he doesn't like the word "beast" but the humans are right they're beasts! He hated the people who did that to those innocent human couple...

~flashback ended~

Mark looks back at Link again then put him on the bed, he thought that he is glad the guards didn't find Link and kill him on the spot. As Mark felt Link playing with his tail he wiggled it around and Link laughs and grabs it and Mark chuckles and smiles at Link. His tears are dry from crying and he wiped it with his black sweater. He got up and went to the restroom, he saw himself from the mirror he saw dried brood on his muzzle where the guy punched him and his jaw hurts like from the punch as well.

"Ah! Shit! That fucking hurts..." Mark yelps from the pain and he turns on the water nob then washes the blood off his face and cooling his face down.

After the quick rinse, Link went sleeping on his bed and Mark went towards him got a blanket from the closet, it was Alex's baby blanket it's so smooth and soft then he putted on Link's body and he cuddles the blanket and went to sleep peacefully. Then he went to get new clothes from his wardrobe then got his shower towel. Mark took off his sweater then his shirt, his body is so buff his abs is so sweaty, then he unzips his pants, he pulls it down then take it off, his underwear he has a big bulge when he walks to the bathroom his bulge bounces up and down then side to side, till he got in the bathroom he closed the door and turned on the shower.

Twenty minutes later, Mary got back from the storage and carefully pulled in the big and long wooden plank shapes like a door and just the right size. Mary sweats and sighs of relieve and puts the wooden plank on the front door way. The kids got inside and they laughed, ran around the living room. Mary went to the kitchen and gets the tool box. She nailed the plank to the door way shut.

"Pheeew... all done! Well we can't get out of this way more we to get out from the garage. I have to go to home depot to buy a new door for this house." Mary sighs and puts the away her tools.  
>"Alright kids, get your paints and colors to and decorate it whatever you want behind here, okay?" Mary smiles at her fox children<br>the fox children jumps up and down excitedly and ran to their rooms to get their coloring paints and crayons. Mary went to the room and see her husband is okay. She opened the door and saw her husband naked just fur with no clothes. Mark heard the door opened and got startled.

"Hon don't do that, you scared the shit out of me!" Mark covers his private areas with his paws

"Oh shut up silly, I love scaring you." Mary giggles and walks towards Mark

"That's not fair Mary… I wanted to scare you ba-!" Mark stopped and felt something grabbing his cock Mary grins with lust in her eyes, Mark was shocked and blushes in the same time.

"M-Mary the baby is here…" Mark pointed at Link still sleeping like an angel

Mary pulled away and backs up, and then she blushes of embarrassment.

"O-Oh… sorry hon I didn't know." She said nervously

"That's okay." Mark nodded

"So have you figure out the baby's name is?" She asked and places her paw on Mark's shoulder

"Yeah…his name is Link." Mark responded

"Link… that's a cute name." Mary smiled and she went towards Link and rubs his semi-growing black hair on his head.

"He is such a beautiful child…"Mary smiles

Mark gets changed into new clothes and went to back at them

"Yeah… he is we have no choice we'll have to keep him in secretly." Mark rubs Mary's shoulder

"Yeah... we have to we have to promise Emily and Haku that we're going to keep Link safe and taking care of." Mary tugs her shirt and lays your paw on her heart

Mark nodded and yawns then he looks at the clock its 10:20 at night  
>"Man it's getting late… we get back to bed." Mark noticed and went by his wife then he kissed her on the cheek<p>

"Okay you're right… go tell the kids to get ready for bed okay?" Mary smiles

"Okay hon." Mark nodded and he opened the door

"Kids it's time for bed now!" Mark shouted the kids from the hallway,  
>the kids whined and got up from the floor and went to their rooms to change their clothes into their PJ's. Mark went to their room and trying to see if they're in bed.<br>As Alex and Jessie in their beds Mark kissed them goodnight closed the door. Mark in the room with his wife laying in bed and waiting for her husband.

"Where's Link?" Mark looks around

"Right here I need to find him somewhere to sleep… but I don't know where though." Mary sighs

"He can sleep with us…" Mark yawns "But we can figure out something tomorrow."

"Okay hon." She yawns and place Link in the middle of the bed and tucks him in and Mark took off his shirt and leaving his strong abs shirtless body in bed

"Good night Mary." Mark turns off the light  
>"Good night and god bless you."<br>Mark and Mark closed their eyes and drifting to sleep.

Two hours later, 12:01 at midnight in an unknown location in abandon town of Nome, Alaska. In the snowy forest a person with a long black coat with a metal badge has a canine paw print on the earth and the sun behind it. He wore a hoodie over his head and went inside the cave. He walked through the cave and saw a big metal door at the end, the hooded man knocked the door and waited for a few seconds. Suddenly, a tall muscular lion wearing the same coat as the hooded man wears answered the metal.

The lion looked down and said "Name please and number member are you?" he asked with a deep Russian accent.  
>The hooded man answered "My name is Andrew Patterson, and I'm member 1025."<p>

The lion held out his paw and fire appeared and suddenly stops and also a clipboard appeared as well. He looked through it and found his name then he move to the side to let him pass.

"Welcome home brother." The lion bows down

"Thank you Buck." Andrew walks inside the dark room and stands beside Buck

Buck closes the door and pressed a button going down says "The Order Lobby" so Andrew realized he's in an elevator and suddenly the elevator went down fast, in a couple of seconds he's out of the ceiling and around him there were blue and white lights. He sees other members walking, working and socializing one other. In each floor is different one is a training floor where members train their strengths, an cafeteria, a drinking bar, a game room and 20 floors down is other member's rooms. Then finally, they reached to the lobby. Buck opened the door and evening more member piled around shouting and whispering about new missions, and gossiping. Andrew walked out and said thank to Buck and he nodded then he closed the door behind.

And Andrew started walking towards the end of the room which he believes the leader's office.

To be continued on Episode 3….

_**Hello peeps! The three chapters you read is about Link's life went and till the third chapter I'm gonna write when he is 12 years old and the Black Order members found Link and convinced him to join. I hope you like this so far and I will write fast as possible, and also leave a comment if you have questions or anything you wanna tell me. Have a fabulous day every one! :D**_


	4. Episode 3: Preparing for the leave!

Episode 3: Preparing for the leave!

Fifth-teen years later, since Link been in living with his foster family. Everybody grown up so fast, Alex and Jessie are now twenty years old now, Mary is forty and Mark is forty-two years old. Everyone is so old, Alex graduated from high school and studying to be a medical doctor, Jessie graduated also and studying to be a writer to write and publish book in the whole world. Link and his foster family moved to a new better house in Northgate, Washington.

In his childhood Link was homeschooled and still homeschooled right now. Mary and Mark don't want him to go to a real school because he's human and also capture him so Link gotten confused they said not to worry about it. So Link decided he wants to study about God, Mary and Mark didn't even know God they didn't stop me from learning about him they want me to know more I mean MORE. Link's favorite sentence in the bible is "Love thy neighbor and love one another…" also "Hate your enemy..." from Matthew 5:43 so Link keeps track of it and stores it in his head and accepts it.

After studying about Christianity, Link saw something interesting in his huge wall computer. It says about magic abilities and weapons that people use for magic. So Link studies about that, after five hour research and writing in his journal.

Also, Link started learning Japanese from his real parents. Mark and Mary didn't told him that they died from public the both kept it a secret from him and told him they couldn't take care of him. So Link got mad and went to his room crying, Mark and Mary felt guilty from keeping a secret from him.

"Wow…this is great stuff!" Link smiles, suddenly something dropped on the floor.

He turned around and saw all his boxes fell. He sighs and walks towards the boxes and picks them up, and then suddenly something caught Link in the eye. He saw a little pendent of a purple and white colored crystal. Inside the crystal, he saw a paw print he realized it's a wolf paw print he can tell from his dark brown eyes. Then Link noticed it has a black ribbon tied on the crystal, and then he picks it up and wears on his neck. Suddenly the flashes bright light surrounds the room.

"Ah!" Link screamed and covers his eyes

then the light died down, and Link fell on his ass on the floor. He breathed fast and sweating the same time, he quickly put it inside his shirt.

"Okay that was creepy…" Link said in his head

"Yeah you said it." An unknown voice said

Link jumps of the surprise.

"Ah! Who said that!?" Link got nervous and looks around his room.

"I did." The voice responded

"Huh?" He got confused

Link realized that the voice is in his head

"Are you talking in my head?" Link responded back

"Yep but you can hear me talk except everybody else." He explained

"So I only talk to you inside my head….that's a little weird. And who the fucks name are you?" Link asked the voice in head contact

"Hey what your mouth little boy!" He shouted

"Sheesh… sorry Mr. Creeper." Link crosses his arms

"Gosh such an idiot… anyway my name is Shiro-Kotodama." He introduced himself

"White spirit… cool name!" Link smiles

"Yes how did you know?" Shiro asked

"I'm half Japanese and I'm professional speaking Japanese." Link explained

"Hmm…my own kind survived from the war of chaos…interesting." Shiro paused for a moment and Link got confused what he's saying.

"Huh…the war of chaos, what is that?" Link asked Shiro and he stopped thinking and went back to Link

"Oh it's nothing but you'll see soon." Shiro answered and Link is still confused

"Anyway it doesn't matter… so your name must be Link Nomura, no? Shiro asked

"Um yeah how do you know my name?" Link surprised of that he know his name

"Well I'm your spirit animal so I'm part of your spirit, so to make it easier for you, when you grabbed the crystal my spirit transfers to yours. So we both bonded." Shiro explained to Link.

Link sat there thinking and he got what he's saying

"Oh I get it so are part of me so we have the same personalities?" Link asked

"Well… sort of." Shiro responded

"Anyway I have something to tell you." Shiro told him and caught Link's attention

"So listen up, there's black clothed people is coming to your house. So don't worry they not going to hurt you so don't do anything stupid, alright?" Shiro explained to him very seriously

"Okay I understand Shiro-san." Link nodded

"Hm good boy… I am looking after you in your heart." Shiro slowly disappeared

"Wait how can I call you if I need help from you?" Link asked trying to stop Shiro from talking

"Close your eyes and say my name quietly and I will come." Shiro went silent

Link went silent for a moment, he got up from the floor and went to the living room and saw his whole foster family watching TV. Alex saw Link coming up and he smiles at him then Link smiles back at him. Alex has a little white fur facial hair like a little beard, his smiles is so handsome when after he smiled at Link, and his whole is buff because he was working out from the gym down the street. Link always blushes when he sees Alex and he always have wet dreams about him and he enjoys it. Link is confused of his sexuality what likes guys or girls but he decided to not worry about it and stick with it. Link always wanted to confess his emotions to Alex but he always get scared that Alex will hate him forever, so instead he sits next to Alex. And Alex puts his strong beefy arm around and Link blushes more and his heart is beating fast.

"Well Mom and Dad I have to go to work now." Jessie reminded them as she got up

"Oh okay I'll drive you sweetie." Said Mary

"Okay mom, I need to get something will quick." Jessie ran down to the hall then to her room.

Mary nodded and went to the kitchen. Mark got up and went to the restroom and the two boys sitting the sofa watching TV. Alex whispered to Link if he wants to sit closer to him and Link nodded and scudded next to him and their hips touch each other. Link's heart is beating more as his hip touched him, then suddenly Alex pulls Link's body into him and Link's body touches Alex's body. Link feels Alex's warm hot body and snuggles his face on the side of his beefy chest. And Alex rubs Link's head and smiles.

"Good boy… good boy." Alex continues rubbing him then Link blushes redder on his face.

Suddenly, the door knocked front of the house and everybody paused. Mary, Mark, Alex and Link looked at the door silently still not moving a muscle. Mary walked fast to Alex.

"Get your brother and hide now." Mary gets commanded Alex to do hide Link and turns off the TV

"Okay I'll stay with him." Alex nodded and grabbed Link's hand and ran to Link's room.

Link got nervous and scared he didn't know what is going on this never has happened before in his life. Alex looked at Link and hugs him tight trying to calm him down but it worked Link kept blushing and smelling his scent. Alex smells so good with his new cologne he got yesterday.

"Link is gonna be okay… just stay with me, okay?" Alex whispered calmly and Link nodded and he hugs back to Alex

Mary opened the door of the house and she saw two black coated men one is a dragon, and the second one is an eagle. They wore an long black coat reaches above their knees, black tight pants, black shoes and wearing a big metal badge with a canine paw print in front the earth and behind is our sun. Also they both have four star shaped printed on their badges.

"What the hell you want?" Mary raised her tone

"Don't worry we come in peace." Said the tall dragon

"Mhm yeah right… who you really are?" Mary didn't believe them and asked again

"We mean it we come in peace." He said again

a few seconds later Mary had no choose

she sighs "Okay believe you… why are you here?"

"In your permission, can you allow us to come in?" The dragon man asked

"Yes you may sir." Mary nodded and allowed them to come in the house

"Thank you ma'am." He bows his head down and the both men walked inside the house.

Mary closed the door and stands right beside them

"Do you have tea?" Said the Dragon

"Yes what kind if tea, do you want it hot or cold?" Mary asked

"I will Jasmine tea and I wanted hot please." He answered and bows his head again

"Okay sit tight and your tea will be ready soon sir." Mary nods and walks to the kitchen and make some tea.

As Mary makes tea in the other room Mark in the other hand stares at the two men with a mad and serious look, also the two men looks at him too. In Link's room Link lays on his bed working what's going on and Alex went to the door and the door just a little crack so he can look through. Alex saw two strong men with black coats just sitting in our couch, suddenly Jessie came out of her room and Alex grabbed her paw and pulls her inside in Link's room.

"Huh Alex, what's wrong with you?!" Jessies rises her tone at him

"Sis I'm sorry but there's two men inside and I don't they might take-!" Alex stopped and looks at Link, and Link looks at Alex with concerned

"I don't know they might take Link..." Alex whispers to Jessie's ear and she nodded and keeping quiet

"So what do we do? Jessie asked

"I don't know...we'll wait till Mom and Dad want us to come out." Alex answered

Jessie nodded and realize she needs to be somewhere

"I have to be at work today!" Jessie get nervous

"I'm gonna get fired if I not showed up today!" She get worried

"Don't worry I can you call a cab to they can take you to work." Alex calmed her down and she nodded the Alex pulled out his phone and called the cab department.

Meanwhile in the living room, Mary is done making tea and gives it the Dragon guy. He smiles and said thank you to her and she nodded then smiles at them. Mary calmed Mark and he sits back then leans his head against the chair.

"So care to explain why you here?" Mary asked after the dragon sips is hot tea and puts it down to explain the reasons of the arrival

"Well our leader gave us an mission to pick up a human That is living in somebody's house, and also I sensed that there is a human living here in this house since we landed on your property on air." The Dragon stared at the fox couple and they got nervous and confused in the same time

"H-How did you get here on air!?" Mark asked and in shocked

"We leaped all the way from Nome, Alaska. If you say it's impossible, true it is impossible but we are not an ordinary people you see." He answered and Mark gasped and took the words out of mouth

"H-How did you know I'm going to say that, and what do you mean not a ordinary people and who do you even work for?" Mark get nervous and asked so many questions

"I can ask your questions later till I see the human first." The Dragon ignored his questions

"We don't know what your talking about?!" Mary shouted

"A human is not living with us!" Mark shouted too

"Oh I think you do." The Dragon smiles and the fling with his wrist

in Link's room Alex was done talking on the phone and Jessie was happy for is kind offer her a cab and Alex smiles. Suddenly, Link's shirt pulls up and pulling him off the bed.

"Huh... guys help me!" Link shouted They saw Link in trouble but it's too late the door opened by itself and the force pulled Link accords the room, it pulled him through the hallway and Link screamed with fear. Till he finally arrived at the living room and the force let go of Link's shirt and he fell down on the floor, then Alex and Jessie ran towards Link and helps Link.

"Ouch...ow ow ow! What the hell is that?!" Link wondered what just happened

"It was me human." Said the dragon as he got from the couch and looks down at Link.

Link looks up a huge muscular Dragon with a black coat, and he got up then he went behind Alex. The man bowed his head to Link and stares at him in the distance.

"Don't worry human, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to talk to you." Said the Dragon with a calm deep voice and Link nodded and walks towards with his foster parents. Alex and Jessie sat on the next to Link.

"My leader wants us to find you boy, and you're be destined to be in our organization." The man explained.

The fox family went shocked as they heard that Link is chosen to be in a organization and even Link was in shock too and surprised also. He realized that Shiro was right all the along the men wanted to take Link to some organization.

"What organization, who are you people!?" Mark jumped up and shouted at the man then the two man stand up at Mark's level

"My name is Larry M. Benson and this is my partner James Peterson. We are from the organization called "The Black Order" and we here to take this child to our HQ at once!" Larry introduced themselves

"We mean you no harm, if you ever so kindly please give us the boy?" Larry asked and puts out his paw with his big sharp claws.

"What are you gonna do to him, are you gonna kill him!" Mary yelled at them

"No we taking him to train and he can to save his kind from danger. Also we need him to the defeat an enemy that causes this mess." Larry explained

"You're not taking Link to make him fight this stupid war!" Mark refused.

The two men and everybody started arguing about Link should to the Black Order or stay home and stay isolated from world to not help anyone. Link standing on the couch and holding Alex's wrist, Alex saw Link getting nervous and scared. Suddenly, Link had enough of it then he stood up and shouted at them.

"Shut the hell up already!" Link yelled

everybody stopped and looked at Link with his face is all red of anger

"Just stop already, they came here to tell me to go with them! I know, I know you wanted to protect me but maybe they're right I have to join and help them against this whatever war I don't know about!" Link shouted at the both of them.

His foster parents, the Black coated men and his foster siblings looked at him seeing his face all angry and serious about it. And Link calmed down and sighs.

"I have no choice Mark and Mary...I have to go with them. It's a only way that I can know about the world's crisis, I've been in the house since I was baby and I need to know the truth." Link looks at Mary and Mark with a serious look on his face and they frowned then they have no choice to accept his fate and they both nodded

Link smiles and nodded back at them "Thank you guys I need to know, I have the right to know." Link folded his heads put them behind his head.

The two beast men nodded of agreement and Larry walks towards Link the he puts his scaley hand on Link's shoulder. As he puts his hand on his shoulder it felt heavy and he almost fell because he's so rough.

"Since we all agreed, Link shall leave tomorrow at 6 o'clock in the morning. We wait for Link outside with a hoodie over head and covers his face." Larry looks at Mary and Mark

They both nodded what he said and Larry nodded of their agreement, he and his partner walks towards their front door.

"We shall be off, and remember 6 o'clock in the morning. Have a great evening." Larry reminded them and closed the door.

Eveybody went silent for a moment and then Link sat down on the couch and stays silent. Suddenly, they heard the car honked its horn.

"Well that's my ride." Jessie looks outside

"Wait I thought I'm taking you?" Mary added

"I know I'm sorry but what just happen right now you just need to relax for a bit. Well gotta go now mom." She opens the door

"Okay sweet heart be careful." Mary waves goodbye to her daughter

"Bye mom love you...and Link I hope you make a right choice." Jessie rubs and kisses Link's head and left the house

Link got confused if he is making a right choice. Alex walks up to Link and wraps his arm around his neck the he licks his cheek.

"I think you making a right choice it's time to for you to know the truth." Alex smiles at Link

"Thank you Al I'm really happy you said that." Link looks at Alex and smiles at him back

"Soo...this is it son?" Mark asked

Link looks at Mark "Yeah I have too Mark." He nodded

"Are you sure you don't want to go, you are safe with us Link?" Mary went to Link and holds his hand then asked

Link nodded "Mhm I'm good I have no choice..."

"Okay... well I'll start making dinner." She nodded and she got up and went to the kitchen to make dinner

"I be in the room." Link got and went to his room.

Link lays on his bed thinking about what just happen and suddenly Shiro popped in his head.

"He Link how you hold up, I saw the whole thing?" Shirk asked

"I'm doing good but still working on what to do now." Link answered

"You can pack up your stuff, you only have 12 hours left to leave." Shiro remember him

"Yeah you're right I should pack up. I talk to you later, Shiro-kun." Link nodded and got up and gets a big box from his closet

"Okay buddy call me if you need to talk." Shiro agreed and then disappears.

So in two hours later, Link was packing his video games, his mangas, posters, laptop, his small hd flat screen t.v. and his video gaming characters figurings into his box. Then he got a rolling suitcase from his closet and pack with his clothes, socks, t-shirts, pants, shorts, his slippers, his bath towel, boxers, other underwear, five beanie hats, his two favorite Legend of Zelda blanket and Kingdom Hearts ll blanket. Link got some duck tape and tapes it to big box.

"Pheew...all done!" Link sighs of relieve

"You said it." Alex came in his room

Link jumped of fear as Alex came in his room then sat on his bed

"Oh hey Alex what's up?" Link smiles and asked

"Nothing much just came here to see you're okay." Alex smiles

"Well I'm okay just packing up my stuff." Link puts away his packed stuff to the corner of his room the suddenly Alex walked towards Link wraps his arms around his body.

Link gasped and blushes as Alex wraps his strong meaty arms around him. Suddenly Link can feel Alex's cock became hard against Link's ass. Link blushes and surprised what happen, he turns his head and looks at Alex and Alex grins showing his sharp teeth and showing lust in his eyes.

"A-Alex what are you doing?" Link blushed

"Well I waited to do this a long time..." Alex whispers into Link's ear and feeling his warm breath touches Link's neck. Then Alex licks Link's neck and rubbing his furless chest and Link moaned under his breath

"Ahhh...mmmh A-Alex please stop it..." Link blushes and moans also to stop Alex but Alex didn't listen and continues what he's doing.

"Link wanna suck my dick...?" He whispers into his ear and he grabbed his hips and moving his crotch on Link's ass. Link can feel his big hard bulge poking his ass and Link blushes deeply he nooded.

Alex sat down on Link's bed then grabs his hand down onto his knees on the floor. Link planted his face on his bulging warm crotch and he breathed in of his musky smell down there. Link blushes and enjoys it so much then he unzips Alex's pants and pulls down his black with green striped boxers. Then he saw Alex's warm musky sheath, his sheath his so big and even his balls are big and saggy. Then Link sticks his tongue out and starts licking his balls. Alex moaned as he felt of his little foster brother warm wet tongue rubbing against his balls and he put his big paw on Link's head and starts rubbing his head.

Link continued, and he went to suck his left testicle and he slurps it up and more of his saliva drips on Alex's boxers. Then he sucks both of his furry balls in his mouth and licking them with his tongue, then Alex moaned more and pants with his tongue out and Alex blushed even more when his cock come out from his sheath. Link saw Alex's cock came out then he grabbed his cock and starting sucking it, Link sucked his cock up and down fast and Alex pre-semen dripped into Link's mouth.

"Ahhh...yes... good boy Link...you like that cock in your mouth boy?" Alex and moaned then he looks down at Link grining with lust in his eyes and Link nodded as he looked up at Alex.

"Man you're so cute..." Alex painted while Link is sucking him deep and fast. Link moves his head up and down fast while he is sucking him, Alex moaned more and Alex grabbed Link's head with both paws he got up and thruster his hip into Link's mouth. Link moans as he thruster towards him he can feel Alex's balls sack hitting his chin.

"Ahhh yes...I'm gonna cut soon little bro!" Alex moans and keeps thrusting him. Link blushes and moans between each sucking of Alex's dick, when Alex thruster faster Link sucks him faster and making more slurping noises. Then Alex moaned and cum full loaded into Link's mouth and Link gasped as he came inside his mouth.

"Swallow Link...swallow my seed." Alex panted exhaustedly also Link listens to him he swallows his warm semen into his mouth. Then Link pulls away and breathes fast and wipes his mouth from leftover semen. Then Alex pulled his pants up and smiles at Link.

"Man you are a natural... where did you learn that?" Alex smiled and rubs Link's head

"Don't know maybe I've been learning from watching pornography." Link laughs and Alex laughed with him. Then Alex hugged Link and rubbing his back and Link does the same to Alex.

"I'm gonna miss you Linky..." Alex smiles Link

"I'm gonna miss you too Al..." Link smiles back

"I'm love you so, so much since you were little..." Alex hugs Link tight around him

"I love you too Alex...I'll come back and visit you and the family." Link snuggles into Alex's chest fur

"Heh-heh you better come visit me you little squirt!" Alex rubs his fist against Link's head. Link wiggles from Alex doing to him and the both laughed.

"Boys dinner!" Mary shouted from the kitchen, so Alex and Link got up and went to the table to eat dinner. They eat dinner everybody laughed, smiles and Mary cried because Link has to go tomorrow and Mark and Alex tried to help Link from being hugged tightly from Mary emotional rampage.

Two hours later at 9:10 pm, Jessie came home from work saw inside the house was dark. She thinks that everybody went to sleep, so went inside the house and she was right nobody is in the living room and she heard snoring from the hallway and they sounded asleep. So Jessie went to the kitchen and saw a note from her mom.

"Evening Jessie, I lifted you some dinner in the microwave to let you eat. Love, Mom"

Jessie read the note and she got the the doomed from the microwave. She heats it up and started eating. After she ate, she went to her room and changed clothes. After she was done changing, she got into her bed and turned off the lights then she closes her eyes and went to sleep. In Link's room Link and Alex are sleeping together in Link's bed they cuddled with each other to get warm.

On the roof, the two same men sits on top the house waiting till the next morning. They both wide awake not even tired they just stand still in silence. Larry has his arms crossed staring at the neighborhood and James looks at the stars.

To be Continued on Episode 4...

_**Hello everyone, sorry this is a long chapter I didn't except it to be long as hell lol. Well this chapter is the end of Link's story then the next is when he arrived at the Black Order and introduced to everyone. You will see other Balto characters, my friends OC's etc. I hope you like to see what happens in the next episode. :D**_


	5. Ep 4: The Dark Wolf and Link's departure

Episode 4: The Dark Wolf and Link's departure

A black wolf with dark brown eyes is walking on the sidewalk, looking up at the dark gray clouds. He is wearing all black. He is very buff; his height is about 5'8. He is wearing a black cross and a purity ring. Yes, he's a Christian, but he claims himself to be a "dark Christian". Many beast people thought he was crazy when the black wolf told them that he's not just some regular Christian.

He doesn't see a lot beast people around as he walks. He really hates how the beast people are trying to kill all humans. They are all God's children after all, created in His image. Why can't see the beast people see that? It really made him full of rage.

Thunder rumbles in the clouds. The wolf pulls his hood over his head in case it rains, which is most likely so. Almost around ten minutes later, now raining lightly, he walks into a bar, pulling his hood off as he did so. It was noisy: Beast people playing darts, pool, drinking, chatting, and laughing their heads off.

The wolf sits down at a stool. The bartender, a male crocodile in his late twenties, looks at the wolf and asks, "What would you like, sir?"

"Water," he casually replies.

"Anything else?" asks the crocodile.

"No…sir," he says slowly.

"Coming right up," the crocodile says, walking away from him.

The wolf looks around and sees a cat couple kissing at a table not to far away. They stop kissing and he could hear them saying "I love you," "I love you, too," and "You mean the whole world to me," and the wolf clutches his hand, rage boiling within him.

"That's selfish," he whispers.

Never once in his life he had a lover, a girlfriend. Most of the time he views love as a selfish thing because all the self-seeking reasons of love he's seen for all his life. He really hates when the boyfriend or girlfriend puts their lover above God, putting them first.

The crocodile comes back with a glass of cold water in his hand. The wolf pays him and takes a sip of his drink. He could hear thunder outside.

"So, what's your name?" the crocodile asks. "The name is Robert."

"Shadow or Stalker," the wolf said, taking another sip.

The bartender frowns. "What kind of names are those?"

"They're nicknames that I came up." He looks at Robert. "I only tell people my real name if it's necessary. Besides, my name is dark."

"Okay…" Robert said, feeling awkward. "So…are you new in this small town? I've never seen you here before. How old are you?"

"I'm almost eighteen…And yes, I'm new here. I'm a traveler."

"Guess you've seen some interesting places, eh? And hey, if you like to have some 'fun', I know someone who would be interest." Robert then whistles loudly. "Hey, Nora, come over here for a moment!"

"What kind of 'fun' do you mean?"

"Getting laid," Robert smirks.

Fury and hate madly rises within the wolf. "Sorry, I'm saving-"

Then a female lioness walks up. She seems to be around the wolf's age, maybe younger. "Yeah, Robert, what is it?"

"This wolf name Shadow is new here. And it seems like he wants to have some fun, if you know what I mean."

Before the wolf could speak, Nora looks at him and smiles lustfully. "So, want to have some fun, don't we? Well, there's going to be a sex party tonight at my brother's house. You're invited."

"Really…Mind giving me the address?"

"Sure. Robert, can I get a pen and a napkin?"

He only nods as he walks away. "So, Shadow is the name, huh?" Nora asks.

Thinking at what he's going to do at the sex party, he decides to tell her. "Actually, the name is Curse. Shadow is just a nickname."

"Curse…Sounds fearsome. I love bad boys. And you're cute as Hell."

"No, I'm not," he said, trying to be humble. He takes another sip of his water.

"Oh, stop being negative," she said, playfully hitting his arm. Curse hates being flirt with.

Robert comes back a few seconds later with a napkin and pen. Nora writes down the address of her brother's house and then gives it to the black wolf. He thanks her and, after he was finish with his drink, he walks out of the bar, putting his hood of his black jacket over his head.

He walks down the alley and listens to the rain, enjoying the sound. He likes to be solitude from time to time. It helps him from getting stress out. It was his…peace and quiet.

Suddenly someone shoves him to the ground. He looks up and sees a muscular German shepherd with green eyes. He then pulls out a knife, grinning.

"Give me your money or I'll stab you like a damn fish."

"Evildoer, walk away or I'll give you death."

"Bitch, what makes you think that I'll just walk away without any money-?"

Curse pulls out a handgun and fires. The bullet went straight through the dog's skull and falls back to the ground, dead. As Curse gets up back on his feet, he could see a pool of blood forming underneath the dead dog's head.

Curse just shakes his head and walks away, thinking to himself, So much evil in this world.

Later that night, Curse is walking to the house where the sex party is being held at. Once he reaches the house, he knocks on the front door. A minute later, the door opens and there stood Nora…naked. Anger boils in Curse. Nora will be first.

"Hey, handsome," she grins lustfully. She steps aside. "Come on in. The part just started a few minutes ago."

The black wolf remains silent as he enters the house. He could hear the loud music playing in the living room. He hears cheers, moans and groans.

They will all pay!

"Just go in the living room and have fun. Gay sex is allowed, by the way," smiles Nora. "You can do me first. I want to see how big you are." She places her hand where his crouch is. This made Curse even more furious.

"That's not going to happen," he said in anger.

The lioness frowns at him. "What do you mean? And what's with the angry tone?"

"This."

He pulls out his gun and shoots her in the head. Wasting no time, he walks to the living room and begins his shooting rampage. He was feeling anger, righteous anger.

It was over before he knew it. He looks at the dead naked bodies; blood was everywhere, even on the walls, his two handguns out of ammo. He had killed everyone. He is sitting down on the couch, breathing at a slow pace.

A few minutes later, he runs out of the house. Someone must have heard the shooting and called the police. He has nothing to help him travel except his feet. Traveling on foot was always how he got place to place.

Breathing in, Curse begins to run out of the town and hopes for the best.

Next Morning at 5 am, Shadow kept walking all night in the forest of Alaska till he saw a log house then he ran towards it. Once he arrived, he saw the house that is empty and looks at inside.

"Hmm…looks like nobody lived here for ages… Oh well I need a place to relax for once alone by myself." He sighs and opens the door but he thought it is locked but it sudden opened then he walked inside the floor makes squeaking noises after each step he took.

He looked at his surroundings and everything inside the old log house is dusty, dirty and almost to be torn apart by broken pine trees. Shadow sighs and he saw a couch and went to lay on it and fell asleep.

Meanwhile at the Link's house, the two black coat men jumped off from the roof and ran the door bell but they're couple minutes early. Mark and Mary heard the door bell, "Argggh… Who can can it be at the door in this time of morning!" Mark shouted while he is a half awake and Mary got up right away and shakes her husband.

"Mark its those men again they gonna pick up Link.."

"Oh that's right… we need to wake him up." As Mark got up and went to Link's room then knocked the door

"Link it's time to wake up the men are gonna pick you up." He shouted

Link got up right next to Alex's warm furry muscular shirtless body. He got off the bed then turned on the lights, he accidentally woke up Alex from his sleep.

"Hmmm… turn off the light Linky." Alex grumbles

"I'm sorry big brother I have to get ready today is my last day." Link said as he putting on clothes

"Oh right… I forgot." Alex got up and sighs

"What's wrong?" Link noticed and looks at Alex with a worried look

"Well… I don't want you to go.. I'm gonna miss you till you are gone from here." Alex frowns and Link walks towards his sexy older brother and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry Al I be back soon… I'm gonna miss you and everybody else in this house." Link smiles

"Heh you better be squirt." Alex smirks and smiles as well then Link nodded as he is done putting on clothes and wearing a purple hoodie.

As after Alex and Link got out from the room link carried his across the hallway then arrived at the living room. Link saw the two tall men looked at him as he arrived .

"Are you ready Link?" Larry asked politely

Link nodded of the respond then they walked out the door. Link puts on his hood and he looks back at the house, everybody inside looks at Link as he continues walking with the two men. Link waved goodbye and he started to tear up and felt his warm watery tears pours down his face with a smile. And his foster family waved goodbye and smiled.

Larry and James stopped on the sidewalk Larry cast a magical spell they started to teleport.

"Good luck… Link we see you soon…" Mary smiled and tears went down of her face.

Seconds later they arrived at the cold snowy winter forest, Link gasped as they appeared in the woods. Larry and James walked down the woods and Link followed them. Minutes later, they arrived at a dark cave they walked further down the cave and saw a silver metal door at the end. They opened it and went inside. Inside it was very dark and cold but James pressed a button and Link got confused. Suddenly they went down fast and Link realize that he is in a elevator he saw other members just like the two men. Link also saw women in the uniform and they look beautiful and amazing because they looked powerful and sexy at the same time. In two more floors down they stopped at the next floor and got off then every one noticed that theirs a human on the organization.

Larry announced everybody to listen

"Everyone don't be alarmed… This is Link Nomura he is our newest member in the Order! Treat him with respect and make his welcome be calm and peaceful!" He announced everybody out loud and everybody went silent and didn't move a muscle.

"Now Link let's take you to our master." Larry looked down at him and smiled

"Uhh.. Yes sir!" Link nodded with respect and Larry and James walked through the room of other black hooded members staring at him and Link got nervous and uncomfortable but he decided to be calm and move along.

As they arrived at the leader's office, Larry opened the door and Link saw another hooded man sitting on his desk.

"Morning Master… We are here with Link just what you asked for." Larry bowed

"Link bow to our master." James commanded Link to bow

Link nodded and bowed

"Morning my friends and ahh a new member wants to join our organization." The black hooded stranger said

Link nervously nodded his head

"Yes I am here to join at your side sir." Link bowed again

"Heheh.. very well let me introduce myself." The hooded man pulled off his hood and inside of his hood Link saw a grey furry wolf with a smile

"My name is Nava and I'm a leader of the organization. I am very glad you'll be stay with us a long time. Do you have any questions?" Nava finished and asked

"Yes master… Where do I sleep or eat and also do I ever see my family ever again?" Link asked politely

"Well we in the Order give a room to sleep in and you have a free opportunity to eat at the cafeteria at anytime and yes you'll be seeing your family soon but you have to stay here to train and keep you safe and sound." Nava answered

Link sighs of relieve and Nava walked towards Link and gave him the full uniform.

"Here you'll be wearing this uniform 24 hours a day doesn't matter have long you wear it. Keep it clean, neat and not let anybody use it." Nava explained

"Yes master!" Link bowed and grabs the uniform the Nava gave him the room key and a map to know where his room is.

After hours of walking around finding his room he finally found it for the first time and got in. Link sighs and puts down his things and lay down on his comfortable bed. Link looks at the photo of his foster family and puts it down next to him and went to sleep.

To be continued on episode 5….

Hey everyone I'm very sorry I haven't updating soon I was busy with school life and family problems. I'm trying my best to get it done as soon as possible the OC and the story of Shadow belongs to Jwolf98! :) give me some reviews if you have any of ideas I need to put in the chapters of the story. See ya!


	6. Episode 5:Link's First Day!

Author's note: Sorry I haven't post the fifth chapter in the last three or four days, my phone fell into a puddle of water so my phone decided to stop working, also saved files in the story is gone forever. But right now I'm going to write this chapter today so I can play video games! Just kidding I have to think more in the next episode again. Enjoy!

Episode 5: Link's First Day!

Balto is walking down the hall, trying to find Link's room. He finds the room, opens the door and finds Link asleep. Balto quietly walks in slowly without making a noise, till he saw Link in a closer look Balto placed his paw on Link's shoulder and shakes him to wake up. Link groans and wiggles then Link opened his eyes.

"Link, wake up. Time for class."

Link's eyes widen and he screams then he upper-cuts Balto's face and Balto fell onto the floor.

"Who the fuck are you pervert!" Link shouted

"Geez, calm down, kid! I'm a member of the Black Order. My name is Balto." Balto stands up, wiping the blood of his mouth.

"Well at least fucking knock!" Link's got angry at Balto, suddenly Link's fist got sore of the heavy punch.

"Aghh..!" Link rubbed his knuckles.

"Here, let me help you."

Some sort of light forms in Balto's paw. He walks over to Link and puts the light on his knuckles, healing them. The light fades away moments later. Link was surprised that his knuckles are healed by Balto's strange light thing then he squeezed his hand a few times he couldn't feel the pain anymore.

"Woah...thanks Balto it's not hurting anymore. What was that?" Link asked.

"I cast a healing spell on your knuckles so they stop hurting."Balto answered and crosses his arms.

"A healing spell?" He got confused.

"Yes a healing spell, I cast a lot of magic so I'm technically a sage." Balto clarified. "Anyways, let's go. Class is about to start shortly."

"Okay" Link nods and got up from his bed.

Link pushes Balto out the door and continues changes his clothes into his uniform. It was all black have a two little blue stripes on his left shoulder and his right shoulder, then it has a metal badge on his right side of his chest it has a canine paw print and the earth behind it.

"Link, hurry up! You're going to be late."

"Damare!" Link shouted behind the door.

The Link finally puts on his long tight boots and he walks towards the door.

"Took you a thousand years." Balto teased.

"Shut up wolf!" Link punched Balto's arm.

Balto growls. "First of all, I'm a hybrid. And second, show respect. You can't go around just punching members."

Link stopped and stayed silent. Suddenly a light on Link's chest glows Balto gasped of the bright light and covers his eyes. After the light died down a six foot tall white wolf appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?" Balto asked.

"My name is Shiro, and I'm Link's spirit animal." Shiro introduced to Balto.

Behind Shiro Link leaned against the wall and crossed his arms with a angry look.

"Nice to meet you Shiro, my name is-" Balto cut off by Shiro.

"I know it's Balto I heard every conversation you and Link had right now." Shiro crossed his arms.

"And why are you here?"

"I'm here because Link wants me to talk to you. And I want to say is that Link has a rough time right now, he was forced out from his childhood foster home since he was a baby. Give him some slack and take a easy on him." Shiro explains.

"And if I don't?" Balto glares.

"Well if you don't." Shiro leans towards Balto and glares with his yellow eyes with a warning face.

"I will beat you down till you not able see the day of dawn." Shiro warns Balto.

Balto got nervous and steps back.

"Okay I give him some slack." Balto nods his head.

"Good if I hear another word from you, its time."The Shiro disappears and then the light went to Link's chest.

"Come on. Let's head to class."

Link went calm and nods, then the both walked to class. Couple of minutes later, they arrived to class and Balto introduced the teacher to Link.

"Everybody we have a new student and member in class. His name is Link Nomura please respect and kind to him." The owl told everyone in class about Link and everyone made an ugly glare.

"Well, I best be going," Balto said before walking out of the room.

"Balto…" Link lightly lift his hand up and said his name in his mind.

"Mr. Nomura please take a seat." The owl smiled and pointed towards the empty seat.

Link nodded and he walked to the empty seat then everyone looked at Link and some people making a quiet conversation about Link. Link looks down with a sad face. So the teacher continues his lecture and everyone went back to listen to the teacher.

After class was over, Link walks to the training room and sees that a teacher is waiting for him.

"Hello you must be Link Nomura isn't?" A tall buff bull shaken his hand to Link.

"Yeah it's me." Link smiled.

"Well Link nice to meet you, my name is Alphonse Jones and I'm your couch." Alphonse introduced himself

"Hello couch, so where do we start?" Link asked.

"Well we start by running laps, push ups, weights and combat." Alphonse answered.

Link gasped and surprised what he said and he thought they could learn about something around the room but no.

"If you're wondering why we're going to do this its because physical strength is very important. Magic dwells within us and when we use magic, it costs energy. And exercising will help you have more energy. Plus, it helps your body stay healthy."

"What happens if I use too much energy?" Link asked.

"You'll die if you overdo it," Alphonse replies simply. "Now, let's start with three laps."

Link got nervous because he said 'You'll die if you overdo it' then Link shook his head drifting back to reality and obeyed the couch and ran laps with him. After three laps, Link got out of breath and tried to move.

"Hey have some water." Alphonse hands the water to Link and Link drink the whole bottle of water.

"Now then let's start with push ups!" Alphonse stretched his muscles and went face down on his belly on the floor.

Link nodded and lay on the floor putting his hands on the floor and both of his toes touch the ground.

"We'll do twenty," the bull said, beginning. "One...two...three…"

Once they were done, Link was breathing in and out heavily.

"How much do you exercise?" Alphonse asked.

"Well...I was homeschooled…in my foster home so I don't know when the last time...I exercise." Link pants.

"Well this is your first time exercising so you have low stamina which is not good at all." Alphonse sits on the floor sweating heavily.

"Yeah true...I don't want to die." Link finally caught his breath and leans back to the wall.

Alphonse laughed and patted Link's head. "Hahaha, what a strange kid you are but I like you." Alphonse smiles

"Heheh thanks couch I'm sometimes strange looking all the time, so what's next?" Link smiles and got up from the ground.

"Okay let's start with some weights. Let's go!" Alphonse got up and walks to the weight area.

Link follows him to the weight area. As they walk down the hallway, Link felt his muscles burn.

"Ouch...ow!" Link rubs his arm.

"What's wrong Link." Alphonse stopped and asked.

"My arm hurts." Link keeps rubbing.

"Come here, let me heal you." Alphonse commanded Link.

Link walks towards Alphonse and he lifts his arm towards him. And Alphonse hand glows green and places on Link's arm.

"Thanks," Link said.

"You're welcome."

They reach the weight area a few minutes later.

"So let's start lifting weights but pick the ones you easily carry." Alphonse went and grabbed a 75 pound weight and starts to lifting it up and down.

Link went to go grab a ten pound weight and he can almost carried it but he managed to lifted it up and down.

After weight lifting about an hour later, they stretched their muscles and walked to the combat room. When they arrived they saw a lot of other members practicing magic, sword practice and even physical combat.  
>"Well now let's start some punches, kicks and heavy attacks." Alphonse lifted a tall bean bag and then he hanged it up in the ceiling.<p>

Link got some combat gloves and begins punching the bean bag as hard as he could.

"Harder!" Alphonse shouted and observes his skills.

Link punches the bag and kicks it as hard as he can.

"Harder...Faster!"

Link punches it more harder and faster and Alphonse was impressed of his skills. Link is like a fast moving creature he never seen before.

"Ahhhh!" Link shouted and pulled back his fist then the bag came back toward Link slowly in slow motion and suddenly Link threw a punch and a big giant fist came out of nowhere and hit the bag.

Then the bag broke off the ceiling and flew across the room and hit the wall. Everyone saw the bean bag stuck into the wall and even Alphonse got surprised.

Link pants and his fist still lifted up and his whole arm wiggles and twitches.

"Link...oh my god I'm very proud of you." Alphonse was shocked

"Thank you couch." Link dropped into his knees with a thup.

"Shiro you wasted my energy." Link told his spirit.

"I'm sorry I wanna to make him to see you what you can do, but I got too carried away." Shiro chuckles.

"I don't know you can do that." Link scratching back of his head and not saying anything outside of his body.

"Well you saw me now what I can do with your energy and mine with can be very powerful." Shiro smiles

"Woaaah… I wanted to be powerful." Link smiles of being the powerful one and moments later Link drifted back to reality and Alphonse was very impressed of Link's abilities.

"Well training is over Link, I see you tomorrow." Alphonse lifted Link up from the floor and waved goodbye.

"See ya couch!" Link waves back ran out the door.

Two hours later, Couch Alphonse went to Master Nava's offline and Nava was working on missions for everyone.

Alphonse bows to the master. "Good afternoon Master Nava."

Master Nava looks up and smiles. "Oh hello Alphonse how's our newest member doing?"

"Sir he is the most impressive student, he punched a heavy weighted bean bag against the wall. Trust me sir he is gonna be the most powerful member of the organization has ever seen." Alphonse smiles with excitement.

Master Nava smiles and gets up from his chair. "Well then train him harder, and I get him another teacher to help him with magic!"

"Yes master that's a great idea." Alphonse smiles

Meanwhile at the cafeteria, Link is eating sushi with some teriyaki next to him. He wondered about his foster family in Seattle.

"Hmm I hope my family is alright without me over there." Link sighs.

To be continued in Episode 6….

Give thanks to Jwolf98, he help me with this chapter together for me I'm very appreciated for his wonderful help. :) Also give a review comment to see what's need to be added in the next chapter!


End file.
